Dr. Eggman (Real-Time Fandub Games)
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (first name unknown), also known as Dr. Eggman or simply Eggman, is the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure 2 and the secondary antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by YouTuber SnapCube as part of their Real-Time Fandub Games series. He is an evil, but incompetent and angry scientist and Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis Biography Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman is first seen at the beginning of the video attempting to escape from a military base, but as time goes on he becomes more paranoid and insane, as the robots become sentient and learn his name. After three years, Eggman finally manages to escape and tries to log on to his Twitter but to no avail, until he uses a Chaos Emerald, which unleashes Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman is amazed by Shadow's sudden appearance and asks him to join his team, but Shadow initially refuses and goes to fuck Eggman's wife, leaving Eggman enraged and dumbfounded. Eggman later appears to Knuckles and Rouge, attempting to steal the Master Emerald before it's shattered. After escaping the military base, Eggman goes to his hidden base and logs in to his Twitter account to see what his wife Martha has been up to, but finds live footage of Shadow dick, as well as the hedgehog saying he's fucked Eggman's wife already and doesn't plan to stop. Eggman later finds himself screaming in pure anger as he finds himself in the military base once again, proclaiming "I'M BACK IN THE FUCKING BUILDING AGAIN!!!" before going on a robot-destroying rampage. Eggman returns to his base and finds Shadow logged on to his Twitter account. Eggman is infuriated that Shadow has fucked his wife and threatens to kill him before Shadow uses a Chaos Emerald to lock Eggman's account. Eggman begins to laugh as he reveals that he has 70 alternative accounts, but Shadow and Rouge quickly exposes them as Rouge reveals she also helped to fuck his wife and found a Chaos Emerald in her vagina. Later on Eggman forms a team with Rouge and Shadow, demanding them both to find Sonic before he blows up the island. Later again, Eggman is seen with his team when Amy interrupts them before running off. Eggman quickly corners her as she owes him $100, but Tails arrives just in time. During their fight, Eggman is critically injured and threatens to call the police, to which Tails reveals that he is a member of. After the fight, Eggman explains that he misses his wife to Tails before threatening to come back. Eggman later radios Shadow after his fight with Sonic to flee the island before he blows it up, to which he goes through with. After returning to the Space Colony ARK, Eggman interrupts Rouge and Shadow's conversation before Shadow leaves, explaining that he peed on Eggman's wife, leaving the doctor shocked. Later that night, Eggman hacks into every news source on earth and exposes Shadow for what he did, as well as vowing revenge on him by blowing up the moon with his 'super laser piss' and cursing out Obama, claiming that he "pissed on the moon" before setting a countdown of 23 hours for the piss droplets to hit the earth. The next day, Eggman comes to an intervention arranged by Shadow and Rouge drunk, denying responsibility for his previous actions. Rouge shows Eggman a newspaper and Eggman is infuriated that Tails has the weed while he doesn't, he then walks off in a drunken rage. Later on, Eggman hacks into the president's TV while calling himself "the glitch" and threatening to release his new album "Cracking Eggs". Later on, Eggman contacts Shadow when he's talking to Sonic and berates him for talking on the same phone line as Sonic. Later on, Eggman yells at Sonic due to the hedgehog fucking his wife as well as his crops. After he takes off into space, Eggman starts shouting due to the revelation that his nudes have been leaked on Twitter before addressing Shadow sternly and leaving in his mech. Eggman later points a gun to Amy's face before once again becoming enraged once Amy reveals that she knows Eggman due to his dick reveal on Twitter. Eggman shouts at Shadow again over the phone as he overheard his conversation with Rouge talking about his dick, to which Shadow simply tells Eggman to piss off. After capturing Amy, Sonic infiltrates Eggman's lair on the ARK and attempts to fool him with a piss rock, but Eggman ensnares Sonic in a capsule due to knowing that he'll fart, and sends him into space to kill him. After Sonic is supposedly killed, Eggman threatens to kill Tails, who is welcoming of Eggman's threats due to Sonic being presumed dead, but he fails in the fight against him, although he claims to know who Tails' mother is. Eggman escapes with a piss rock and discovers on his computer that his father has contacted him, threatening to kill everyone on the planet for exposing Eggman's nudes. Eggman barges into the room Sonic and his friends are in, absolutely furious at everyone for fucking his wife, whom he had divorced 3 hours prior. Eggman continues to ramble as a text document appears on a nearby computer screen, displaying Eggman's frustrations with his wife, whom he claims to have made a machine for to pleasure her, but she went to fuck Sonic and his friends and was now targeting the world. Tails tells Eggman to calm down which finally breaks the doctor as he goes into a mad rage over wanting to simply live his life. After his rant, Eggman reveals the Bioliazard to everyone as Shadow's brother, claiming that "Shadow could've been a true beast". However, the Biolizard is defeated and Eggman gets drunk, asking Tails to hand him another beer as the fox comments on Eggman needing therapy. Eggman is last heard screaming Sonic's name as the hedgehog leaves. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Eggman appears to have regained a lot of his sanity after his breakdown in the ARK, instead focusing on building a new 'battle royale' game using Princess Elise. He first appears trying to lure Elise onto his ship before Sonic whisks her away to safety. Eggman manages to kidnap her and holds her hostage. Eggman then approaches Shadow and Rouge on his battle bus and ambushes them with his robots, but retreats once Mephiles is released from the amiibo. Later on, Eggman approaches Sonic and Tails rescuing Elise whilst denying Eggman's request to play PUBG, proclaiming "Tetris for life!". Eggman kidnaps Elise again and lures Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to his lair, requesting to have a Chaos Emerald or else he'll turn Elise into a Minecraft character. However, he sends all three of them into Fortnite and explains his plans to Elise to create a new game with her as his beta tester. After Elise escapes him, he kidnaps her again. Shadow is later seen breaking into Eggman's ship and confronting Eggman, who reveals that he created Shadow to star in his battle royale game. Eggman is later seen persuading Elise not to jump off his ship or he'll push her off, but she jumps off and Sonic saves her, but Eggman captures her again. After Elise retorts back to him, Eggman calls her out as useless without him. Eggman goes to log on to his Fortnite account, but it's revealed that it's in the process of being hacked, making him screech in anger. However, his Fortnite game is deleted and he crashes his ship. When Sonic is killed by Mephiles, he is transported to another realm alongside everyone else after Mephiles became Solaris, asking God to take him like how he took Sonic. After Solaris' death, Eggman and everyone else is freed from the realm and return back to normal. Personality For all intents and purposes, Eggman is unstable, deranged, unhinged, constantly angry and resentful to just about anyone who gets on his bad side. Eggman is loud, boisterous, and obnoxious to even those working under him, to the point where they rebel against him when he's not around and mock him. Eggman's primary goal is to achieve the Chaos Emeralds and kill Sonic and his friends, and is not above threatening the lives of others for any small reason, demonstrated when he threatened to kill Shadow and somehow kill him again. Eggman's sanity slippage is immediately obvious in the beginning of the Dark Story segment of the dub, being contained within a G.U.N facility for three years with robots that eventually become sentient and learn his name. He becomes even more enraged when he enters the building again, instantly targeting the robots who had previously tormented him. Eggman is also incredibly vengeful, mainly due to most of the main cast of characters having sex with his wife behind his back, and in the case of Shadow, posting it online for everyone to know about. Even when the slightest things happen in his life, such as Sonic "fucking his crops" and Sonic being on the same phone line as the villains, he seeks to kill him due to these minor inconveniences. Eggman is also clearly addicted to Twitter, having seventy alternate accounts all named "EggFucker". After every character has fucked his wife, at the end of the dub, Eggman goes on a drunken rant, calling his wife a "thot" who was never satisfied with being pleasured, and just wanting to "live his life" before having a breakdown. Eggman is eventually too drunk to continue his plot after the end of the Sonic Adventure 2 dub, asking Tails for a drink. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Eggman is noticeably more intelligent as well as less drunk and raging. He carefully executes his plans and doesn't yell at anyone in anger, instead he acts near-polite in the presence of just about everyone he meets. He also shows delight in finding out that Sonic is dead, but is later impressed with the latter's skills when it came to killing Solaris. Quotes Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Gallery Videos Sonic Adventure 2 (Hero Story) Real-Time Fandub Games Sonic Adventure 2 (Dark Story Final Story) Real-Time Fandub Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Real-Time Fandub Games Trivia *Eggman's "pissing on the moon" rant has reached meme-status and is considered to be the best moment of RTFG. **Additionally, the Sonic Adventure 2 dub is the most viewed video on SnapCube's channel. *Eggman's voice actor Alfred had never played Sonic Adventure 2 prior to providing Eggman's voice for the dub, and thus wasn't aware of many things in the game that he accidentally predicted, such as Eggman blowing up the island and the Biolizard's origins. *Throughout the first dub, Eggman's dick is mentioned numerous times, Shadow reveals that it looked like "every single Tetris block at once". **Sonic comments on Eggman's dick, calling it 'Lovecraftian'. Category:Mature Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Parents Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Psychotic Category:Related to Hero Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Sonic Villains Category:Spouses Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Youtube Movie Villains